Dispensing cartons having pivoting dispensers are known. The cartons may accommodate discrete dispensable items through a dispenser opening. Such cartons are typically formed from a blank having front, side and back panels, and a plurality of top and bottom flaps for closing the top and bottom ends of the carton, respectively. The bottom flaps are typically of a complex interlocking configuration, which may require manual closure and/or the use of complex machinery to close the bottom end of the carton.